100 Theme
by jewelthebrat
Summary: 100 theme's list that I got...er...someplace. Each theme will have 2 drabbles. One for Shawn/juliet and one for Carlton/Katie. Katie is my oc from A New Life. Maybe some Shassie friendship. Shus and katiet  katie/juliet  FRIENDSHIP possible. No slash
1. Introduction

**Because I love psych so much, I'm doing one of the 100 themes on it as well as working on my story.**

**each on has 2. One for Carlton and Katie (my Oc from my other story)**

**Also one for Shawn and Juliet. Because lets face it, they are so cute together!**

**This is almost going to be a story in it self, compleatly different from whats going to happen in my actually story. But I find these little drabbles fun to write. **

**I hope you like reading them **

**Disclaimer (for this entire story) : I don't own psych. I own Katie and her awesome coolness though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Juliet was sitting at the little diner, on the same stool she took from him the first time she was here. Why did she come back here?

Simple.

She wanted to come back to where Shawn first introduced himself. Where Shawn had done most of the talking, because she was trying to look for the man who needed to be arrested.

She didn't find out until later that he was psychic. That's how he knew about her parents, and her cats.

That introduction, that moment where their eyes met and she learned his name, that was one of the best moments of her life.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOOO**

Carlton didn't realize that day how important that introduction was, because all he could think about was the streak if cases that he solved and not Spencer.

The girl, Katie, was another so-called psychic and this troubled him. He didn't want to lose his streak, and bragging rights to Spencer.

But looking back on it, that introduction was so important.

It was the moment he met the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? <strong>


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

"you have some explaining to do" Juliet said to Shawn as he walked through the door of the psych office.

"how did you get in here?" Shawn asked her, confused.

"door was unlocked. Now explain."

"it's complicated." Shawn said sitting down in a chair.

"well then un-complicate it."

"Julies…" Shawn said, "Alright, I admit. I ate the cupcake on your desk."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"What is so complicated about it?" I asked Carlton.

"First you have to bend one way, then the other, then you have to stick it in the hole. Then you have to repeat it three more times!" He told me.

"Move then. I'm more flexible, I'll do it."

"There is no way you can do it. Its not physically possible."

Instead of replying, I got up and walked over to the TV, bending back and sideways to get behind it and plug in the audio/video cable that he was incapable of doing because he couldn't "Bend one way and then the other"

* * *

><p><strong>how is it so far?<strong>


	3. Making History

**Making History**

"You know Julies, we could be making history if we do this." Shawn said

"Oh really?" Julies said, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah. It would change the world." Shawn said, staring at the thing that would "change the world" and "make history"

"How would buying yourself a car change the world?" Juliet asked him.

"Because I never had one. It would be the first time I ever did this, and the first time man stepped on the moon it was history, and it changed the world."

"Yeah, I don't think that's how history works Shawn."

"Eh. I've heard it both ways.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"You know Katie, we could have just been making history." Carlton said to his girlfriend.

"How so?" she asked, cuddling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, lets just say you got pregnant, and our kid grew up to be a president. History was made." He said

She laughed and smacked his bare chest lightly. He kissed her forehead and held her close, all the while wishing It would be true.

Well, not the kid being president part so much as just having a kid with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Rivalry

**So this one only has one drabble thing instead of two because it is a Shawn/ Carlton one.**

**Friendship of course! No shassie, but I do like that pairing.**

**So here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalry<strong>

Shawn and Carlton always had a rivalry going on between them. Seeing who could solve more or solve the harder cases.

It change a bit once Katie came to Santa Barbra. There was still that rivalry, but it was more friendly. It was health competition.

Everyone noticed, though no one said anything. The chief thought it was especially good, because the crime solving percentage was at its highest with the two of them in this friendly rivalry.

It was a win-win for all, including the two new friends.


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

Julies wasn't as unbreakable as she liked to show everyone. After being kidnapped by yang, she was so shaken up.

But there was one thing that kept her from falling apart completely. One person who helped glue the fragments of herself back together and held them there.

That person was Shawn. And for that, she knew she would always love him.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Carlton had never really seen Katie like this. Sitting on his bed, (actually it was their bed now) with her head in her hands, knees pulled into her chest, and shaking.

She always seemed so…unbreakable. But here she was.

Broken.

He immediately ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried herself in his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Carlton." She said. But what got him was that she didn't sound so unhappy… she almost sounded happy.

She pulled back and that's when he saw her face. So happy and excited.

"I'm pregnant!"


	6. obsessed

**Obsession**

"You obsessed, I swear!"

"I am not!"

"Every single day, it's the same thing. Some reference has to be made to it! If that is not obsession, I don't know what is!"

"What about you, huh? Always drinking pineapple smoothies or eating pineapple, or talking about pineapple." Juliet said, pointing at Shawn.

"Well at least mine don't give headaches to people…" Shawn muttered.

"What did you say about Marianas trench?" Juliet said, out raged he was making fun at her new favorite band.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"What is so wrong about it?" Carlton asked, taking a defensive stance.

"You starting to become obsessed with it." Katie replied back.

"I am not."

"It's all you talk about, all you probably think about, and everyday you touch my stomach. Its not like I'm far enough along for you to tell that I'm pregnant."

Carlton walked over to Katie, who was sitting on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and used the other to touch her stomach.

"I just love the thought that our child is in their, growing. Its not the worst obsession ever" He said kissing her and making her laugh.


	7. Eternity

**Eternity**

* * *

><p>Every time Shawn left the station, it felt like forever before he returned. Even if he was just going to get lunch for him and his favorite blonde detective.<p>

He counted the minutes until he could return to the girl he loved, even if she didn't know it yet.

Yes, it felt like an eternity every time they parted, but he would wait until the end of forever for her.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"When are you due?" Carlton asked as he walked into the door of his, their, home. Katie answering voice came from the living room.

"7 months. 2 weeks. Meaning January 19." She said.

"Seven months? That long?" Carlton said in a fake whining tone "That's soooo far away"

"Not really. It could be we have to wait a year, or two. That would be long."

"But seven months is an eternity."

Katie threw a pillow at the face of her whining boyfriend, laughing at the face he made.


	8. Gateway

**Gateway**

"I am the gateway into the spirit world" Shawn said waving his fingers in Juliet's face as she laughed and pushed them away.

"I bet the keys to the door are really heavy" Juliet said, playing along.

"They are surprisingly just normal keys to a semi normal door, no huge bolted wooden door with crazy carving on it." Shawn said shrugging. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at their crazy conversation.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO **

"I think we should make a big garden in the back of our house." Katie said randomly to Carlton on afternoon.

"That would be nice." Carlton said nodded.

"It can have a gateway leading into it and bench to sit in around the flowers." Katie said, and Carlton nodded.

"We would need a place for our child to play in though." Carlton added, and Katie frowned.

"True. We need a bigger backyard!"


	9. Death

**Death**

Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Katie and Carlton were gathered around in a circle. The last person dragged there.

"I will really miss Charlie. He was such a good man-" Shawn said dramatically.

"Fish." Gus corrected and Shawn glared.

"He was as good as any man. Twice the man you are, Gus."

"Ok, first of all, He has none of the same-" Gus started but was interrupted.

"I don't want to be here any longer then I have to, Guster. Lets just get this over with."

"Be nice, Carlton. It was his favorite pet. It would be like if your Gun broke to the point beyond repair." Katie said and Carlton frowned at her words, but didn't say anything else mean for the rest of the fish funeral.

The following hour was filled with many tears, mostly from Shawn (Men don't cry! They weep!) and a funeral fit for a king.


	10. Opportunities

**Opportunities**

"Julies, how many chances at life do we get?"

"One" She said, more like a question looking at her boyfriend, who looked more forlorn then…well ever.

"That's right!" He said, jumping up out of the chair he was sitting in. "We only get one chance Julies, so we should make the most of it, correct?"

"Yes." She said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"We should make the most of the opportunities we are given." He said, mostly to himself.

Shawn then walked up to Julies, and got down on his knees. Juliet's eyes got wide as he took out a small box.

"Shawn-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Now, now Julie's. don't jump ahead of yourself. I just want to know…Will you move in with me?" He asked, opening the box to revile a key.

"Yes!"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Carlton, you won't believe who that was!" Katie said excitedly as she got off the phone.

"Who?" He asked from in the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"It was the chief." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh? What did she want?" He asked with a smile.

"She has a detective job opening up soon! She says I can have it if I want." Katie said, latterly bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"That's great, Katie." He said laughing at how excited she was. Suddenly she stopped and stared at her boyfriend.

"You knew." She accused.

"I did, The chief asked me if it was something you might want. I said it would be a great opportunity for you to get back in the game."

"I already am in the game, with Shawn and Gus." She said.

"What ever you decide to do, take the job or stay with psych, is up to you but you will have my full support either way. As much as I hate to admit it, Shawn gets the job done, even if its in a crappy way."

"Thanks Carlton." She said and got up to hug him.


End file.
